Pensamientos
by Victoire Black
Summary: Pansy decía no pensar, simplemente actuaba. Puede que eso fuera verdad en la mayor parte de los casos... Aunque ciertas veces su alma hablaba sin nada que la atara al silencio. Regalo para Nea Poulain.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

¡Feliz, feliz, feliiiiiiiz cumple, querida! ¿Se puede saber por qué tenés que ser mayor que yo? ¡Ya te fuiste de Hogwarts! XD Me gustaría que el fic hubiera sido sorpresa, pero estuve un mes entero hablando de regalos y más regalos, y bueno, ya está xD Son simples drabbles cortitos, sort of desde el punto de vista de Pansy. No es nada que ver a lo que pediste en el tópic, peeeero... Bien, soy así. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Pansy, así que espero que algún día pueda darte otro regalo mejor. Sabes que te quiero montones, y aquí te dejo con algo que va con cariño, y no con calidad xDD

* * *

"**PENSAMIENTOS**"

_Por Victoire Black._

•

**1991**

—¡Estamos ambos en Slytherin, Draco! ¿Lo puedes creer? —exclamó Pansy de pronto, sorprendiendo a su compañero. Hacían apenas tres segundos que la Sala Común se había vaciado, y se notaba que la niña había estado esperando rato para soltar esa "noticia".

—Pues claro que lo puedo creer —contestó el rubio, dejando entrever una sonrisa en medio de la soledad de la Sala Común—. ¿Acaso no estabas segura de que íbamos a acabar todos en Slytherin?

Ella lo dudó por unos segundos. «No, no lo estaba», quiso contestar, pero sin embargo negó con la cabeza. Tendría once años, pero sabía que no podía contradecir a Draco, sabía que no querría ver las consecuencias... Y que su vida sería más feliz así, de esa forma.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa falsa, y dejó que él también sonriera—. Buenas noches, Draco —saludó, y se fue a su habitación. Las cosas en Hogwarts no serían como en casa, de eso estaba segura.

•

**1992**

—Draco es el heredero de Slytherin —susurró Pansy a su compañero de banco, Blaise Zabini, en la clase de Transformaciones. Un Hufflepuff rubio se volteó al oír dichas palabras, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza creyendo que su mente había tergiversado las palabras.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Blaise, que hasta ese momento había estado concentrado en la explicación de cómo transformar un escarabajo en movimiento en un botón.

—Que Draco es el heredero —repitió ella, y se sobresaltó por la carcajada que soltó su compañero segundos más tarde. McGonagall los miró de mal modo durante unos segundos, y luego siguió con su clase—. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —espetó Pansy, y él no dejó de sonreír.

—¿En verdad crees que Malfoy puede ser el heredero? Primero, dijo que no lo es. Segundo, ¿te crees que tiene los cojones suficientes como para petrificar a toda esa gente? Tercero, ¿sabe acaso hablar pársel o hacer algo extraordinario? —esperó unos segundos a que ella contestara, pero como se lo quedó mirando sin parpadear, él volvió a hablar—. No, Pansy. No, no y no. Draco Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin.

—Sí, sí lo es —insistió la chica, con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre el hombro de Blaise.

—Sigue viviendo en tu cuento de hadas, Parkinson —soltó él en susurros cuando juntaban sus cosas para irse—. Ya caerás en la realidad...

•

**1994**

—Tengo miedo —exclamó Pansy al salir del baño de la habitación de las chicas, y Daphne Greengrass la miró descolocada. Ambas estaban arreglándose para ir al baile de Navidad, ¿por qué justo en ese momento la chica saltaba con ese tema?

—¿Miedo de qué? —tuvo que preguntar su amiga, mirándola fijamente. Había algo extraño en Pansy.

—No sé besar, Daphne —confesó avergonzada, tirándose sobre su cama y dejando a la susodicha con la boca abierta.

—¿Nunca has besado a nadie? —inquirió, y Pansy negó con la cabeza, abochornada.

—Tengo miedo de que a Draco no le guste cómo beso... —volvió a confesar, haciendo a un lado ese orgullo que pocas cosas le permitía.

—Pues deja de tenerlo —espetó Daphne, aunque con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios—. Sólo bésalo... y diviértete.

Acto seguido, dejó el espejo en el cual se observaba sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Pansy sola en ella, pensativa... Era una noche única, era _su_ noche. Y nada en el mundo la iba a arruinar.

•

**1995**

No eran únicamente palabras los que intercambiaban Pansy y Draco aquella noche en una de sus tantas reuniones a oscuras en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aunque en público se siguieran comportando como siempre, el día del baile de Navidad algo se había roto en su relación... Para dar paso a algo nuevo, algo diferente.

Ruido de pasos los sacaron de sus menesteres, y al voltear ambos vieron a Blaise Zabini parado en la puerta que daba a los dormitorios. No se le intuía absolutamente nada en el rostro, hasta que soltó una risa floja.

—Buenas noches, chicos —susurró con voz áspera, y salió de la Sala Común hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras. Pansy miró fijamente a Draco por unos segundos, y acomodándose correctamente su pijama corrió tras el moreno.

Lo encontró no muy lejos de allí, sentado tras un tapiz donde solía pasar sus tardes libres leyendo. Se sentó a su lado en el diminuto espacio que había, sin importarle que Filch los pudiera encontrar a simple vista. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos; el orgullo no le permitía hablar a ninguno y, por más que no lo admitieran, algo les decía que debían hacerlo.

Rato después se levantaron y se fueron juntos de allí. No se hablaron en ningún momento... Pero se quedaron con un "lo siento, y no entiendo por qué" atascado en la garganta.

•

**1996**

Draco Malfoy se veía cada vez más pálido y retraído, y eso Pansy no dejaba de notarlo. Tenía una vaga idea del por qué de la situación del chico, pero no podía preguntarle demasiado. Se sentía tan distante con él, más que nunca, pero no se iba a permitir confesarlo. No tenía interés en quedar en ridículo una vez más delante de Draco.

Sin embargo, sus usuales charlas frente a la chimenea las madrugadas de invierno seguían estando allí. Como consecuencia de todo lo que ocurría, habían ido mutando paulatinamente para tener cada vez menos palabras y menos contacto físico entre esos dos adolescentes que tenían en la cabeza más de lo que podían aguantar.

—Te necesito.

La voz de Draco salió en un ronco susurro apenas perceptible, pero no lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que Pansy, inmóvil en un sofá cercano, reaccionara.

«Finalmente», pensó ella mientras intentaba desprenderse la camisa con una sola mano, y se subía a horcajadas sobre el ojeroso rubio. «Gracias», dijo mentalmente Draco un poco más tarde, fundidos los dos en un vínculo que iba más allá de lo físico. Un vínculo que ninguno de los dos quiso admitir jamás.

•

**1997**

—Está allí, ¡Potter está allí! ¡Que alguien lo atrape! —esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin que Pansy fuera realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Odiaba esos momentos en los que no hacía honor a su nombre. "Pansy". Pensamientos.

—¿Acaso tú piensas antes de hablar? —le espetó Blaise en un susurro, mientras McGonagall la obligaba a salir del Gran Salón, seguida de todos sus compañeros de casa. Ella negó con la garganta seca mientras caminaban hacia el corredor del séptimo piso que los sacaría de allí. No pensaba. No había querido decirlo. No quería abandonar Hogwarts... No quería una batalla.

Odiaba que todos dijeran que por ser Slytherin la guerra no le afectaba. ¡Tenía tres amigos mortífagos! ¡Tenía amigos mestizos que iban a ser acabados esa misma noche por familiares de sus otros amigos! ¿Por qué diablos querría Pansy Parkinson una guerra? Sintió el brazo de alguien pasar por sobre sus hombros, y no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Blaise.

—Vamos a salir de esta, Pansy —le susurró rozando con sus labios la oreja de la chica, que no pudo evitar suspirar y detenerse a mitad del pasillo para mirarlo—. Vamos a salir de esta —repitió—, pero lo vamos a hacer juntos.

—Tengo miedo —admitió Pansy por segunda vez en su vida, dejando el orgullo de lado para dar paso a una parte de su alma que pocas veces había salido a la luz.

—Estaremos bien —dijo Blaise, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que volviese a caminar. La taberna estaba cerca, ya habían caminado bastante...

¿En verdad estarían bien las cosas? No lo sabía ninguno de los dos, no eran más que sendas mentiras dichas para reconfortar... Pero a Pansy no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Estaba huyendo, ¿no? ¡Todos estaban huyendo! El peligro lo enfrentarían quienes quisieran quedarse a luchar, y ella no era parte de aquel grupo.

—Estaremos juntos —respondió segundos más tarde en un susurro apenas audible que creyó que el moreno no había escuchado. Un susurro que se repetiría como un mantra en su mente cuando las explosiones y gritos comenzaran.

Y que seguiría allí cuando todo hubiera acabado.


End file.
